breaking the code
by catknight10
Summary: A story about things that aren't as they seem...
1. Chapter 1

The first thing I noticed was numbers. Then all of a sudden I was in a house. Strange. I looked out side and saw that everyone looked the same and we all traded this one guy no make that 4. They where a family of 4 2 kids a boy and a girl. Suddenly the boy walked in and tried to trade with me but I said I had nothing. The boy looked shocked and ran out side to his dad. I hear him telling him that I could speak. I was confused. Of Corse I could speak! The dad walked in the house and I told him that there was nothing I could trade. The dad looked shocked and said, "H-h-how can you speak"? All I could say was "why are you confused of coarse I can speak! The next thing got me very confused. He dissolved into dust. Along with the son, daughter and mother. I just looked very shocked. I decided to walk away from this place I was about 15 blocks away from the village when I saw the numbers again they seem to be forming something… any way the numbers disappeared and in front of me was this huge forest. So I walk right in after like 20 min I saw a guy come in. the same yellow words accept this time it said joined instead of leaving. He came from nothing but I saw those numbers again. In the middle of those numbers was a name Steve. Then he came from dust I see he's happy about his… Spawn? He goes up to a tree and punches it suddenly it starts to crack then it breaks. Suddenly he starts to punch the entire thing and then it's gone from his hands. In his hand is another block I decided that I want some answers. I walk up to him and "is your name Steve". He looked blank and whimpered "yes". I asked him why was he so scared? He said that it was that I could talk. I say what's wrong with talking he say's its just that I was a NPC whatever that means. So I ask him what a NPC is. What he said next creped me out "non playable characters" I look at my self. Like the rest long nose, brown robe, hands crossed. I decide well I wont be like the rest and then I saw the numbers in Steve. Then it hit me the numbers are what makes this place what it is so I look into my self. When I find it I see my name "NPC 13131313131313". I take that a part and put in "Austin silver swift". I want to see who else is there so I scroll down then the numbers went red then all I could see was one name "HeroBrine". I know that he is close some how and I look at Steve blankly and I say, "HeroBrine is coming"


	2. Chapter 2 herobrine

Steve stared at me like a zombie. Austin… he replied. Wait how did you change your name! He wasn't getting it but I had a question. "Who is herobrine?" I ask? Well… he's sort of like a ghost… Steve says you're not fit to survive looking like that. True I couldn't even open my arms. I bring up the numbers I think Ill call it the code. I see Steve's code and look for skin. After copying it and changing it to my liking I settle down. Well I say we better run. Suddenly another Steve comes out of the trees but with blank eyes. He launches at us and I suddenly see the code changing till where in a hellish world. Steve looks scared to death. Herobrine comes at him with a diamond pick. I look through all of the code till I find a diamond sword. It comes from dust in my hands and I throw it. He looks at me and teleports in front of me. I teleport to Steve and herobrine looks at me and says, "Code Breaker never thought I would find another one. Code Breaker… The name sounds like something I know. I realize Steve is wondering what's going on. Herobrine looks at Steve and says he's not going to hurt us but we have to run from something. I wasn't sure if he said mob princess, Notch or Mojang I suppose all. Herobrine changes the area to bedrock what is bedrock anyway? Suddenly the floor is gone and we start to change out of blocky form. Steve just said what's Happening! Herobrine only said where going to earth then things got fast. The air seems poisonous herobrine just says I hope we all survive. A little upset about that comment I look at the code and decide that its time to add something new I design and program a oxygen mask then bring it out. One for each of us I say. Both of them wonder what it is and I say to put it on their heads. Suddenly we could all breath clearly. Then It all began to fade just like a dream then I was in a bed…

_A/N = yeah my first authors note ever! Any way where did Austin wake? NO WAY IM TELLING YOU! I don't trust you… -.-_


End file.
